The invention concerns a seal for an axle bearing lubricated with oil, including a swivel ring fixed to the shaft and protruding radially outward which operates in conjunction with a sealing ring connected to the bearing housing and protruding radially inward. A similar seal is generally known.
Known seals of this type cannot usually prevent the lubricant entirely from leaking out, especially in bearings for shafts with a relatively large diameter which have to rotate at a relatively high speed.
The purpose of the invention is to provide an improved axle bearing seal of the type mentioned, in particular for shafts with a relatively large diameter which have to rotate at a relatively high speed.